medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zeokx/Archive 1
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE OF PAST TALK PAGE MESSAGES, NOT A TALK PAGE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO MESSAGE ME ON MY TALK PAGE PLEASE DO SO HERE. Welcome Zeokx Hi, welcome to Medieval Universes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lunos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lunos (Talk) 01:22, November 23, 2011 Hi Zeokx! To begin with, I would just like you to do one or two tasks for me, and then you will be pretty much free to create whatever you want, but please pay attention to the Basic Rules while doing so. If you would like to start I can give you your first task now? Your first task would be to create a small house (clan). Here's an info box to help a bit. I know it's hard to see but I'm going to change that soon. Zeotreign Zeotreign is a smaller realm right? Ruled by a king? So it would be off-shore from the huge mass of Emiria right? By clan I meant specific houses. Like the House Wintrey I just created. Sorry for not setting an example beforehand. Lunos 02:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) House in this case means clan. Like "House Zeokx" or something along those lines. A brief history is also great. Please also read the Emiria page for a bit of a background. Ask me if you have any questions! And chat moderator or admin status will be granted accordingly to how often and vigorously you work here. It will probably be put to a community vote too. Looking forward to working with you! Lunos 01:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Houses I answered your question on the talk page, by the way. Lunos 02:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Logo Thanks for making that logo! It's awesome! Lunos 20:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Hey, can I make a dragon speak english? Is there an english in this universe? Just wondering cause' I'm thinking bout making Zeodragons being able to communicate using English. - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago Instead of English, let's use something like "The Common Tongue". Obviously there will be other languages but you could say your dragons speak the common tongue or the common language. We're going to try and stay away from the word english. Lunos 20:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Changes Hey Zeokx, can you do me a favor? I'm going to grant you admin rights temporarily so you can add the logo to the wiki and the stuff you wanted to the chat. Sound ok? Lunos 22:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will do those tasks immediatly. - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago Paladins Hol and I have been coming up with some ideas for Paladins. We'll run them by you before we make any big changes. Lunos 01:41, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Some Zeotriegn stuff Is it okay if about 20% of the fleet of the West is stationed at Zeotriegn? For trading? Also, when you get this, if I am still on mibbet come talk to me. I have some ideas I'd like to get your opinion on since they involve Zeotriegn. Lunos 02:18, November 25, 2011 (UTC) okay - Big Z wuz at an uknown time a while ago News from the South As you may or may not know, Harle Wintrey is being told lies and his commands are being twisted by his advisor. One of the Princes, Halon, will soon stage a miniature uprising against the advisor. Perhaps the advisor senses this coming and didn't want Trey and his hold on a lot of the guards against him? Maybe that's why he sent him off to die? Lunos 22:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Arra Just wondering: are you going to take your prize as second place in my contest? Cause if so, Trey Exanus gets Arra as his lover. Pinguinus impennis 05:01, November 29, 2011 (UTC)r Zeokx, remember, them getting hooked up isn't guaranteed :P I still might have her and Arjuna together. Assuming they both live. Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Arjuna's going on the quest too :P I'm sure we'll work something out. Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe Trey should die :P I'll work something out, don't worry. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:52, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Deathbringer Sounds good to me. It could be some form of telepathy. BTW, you don't have to capitalise Bringer every time :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:41, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Zeokx for admin Thank you. You will be taken under my consideration. Also, would you like to co-write a story sometime soon? Lunos 02:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Anytime is good. We should talk over mibbit. Lunos 23:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Deathbringer's Duel I like it :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:40, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Could you make a Sons of Blood title thing for me? Preferably something red and evil looking if you get the chance. Lunos 05:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. By the way I'm not dead and I'm coming back tomorrow! Lunos 02:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) i plan to start editing here soon! and oh you won't figure my plan out untill it's too late!!! KEKEKEKEKE! yuy168 The head Auctor 03:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Zeokx, after much delaying and absence and other things I return to Medieval Universes Wiki. My first act of 2012 will be to make you admin. You are here every day (or at least from what I can see) and you are good with new users as demonstrated on LRSS' talk page. It is my honor to present you with admin rights. You may not have as many qualifications as Toothless but you always have to start somewhere right? :) Congratulations. Lunos 01:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) By the way the Dawn War project looks really interesting. I would really like to work on it with you! I would mostly be working on the Zolothots, however. Lunos 02:44, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Lunos and Zeokx. Lunos 02:57, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to be starting the war of Emiria now-ish. I don't remember if you said you wanted to help me write the kick-off story or not? Lunos 01:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Do you wanna come on mibbs? Lunos 01:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know I am currently writing Story: The Eve of War which will tell the things happening in each major player's life a few days (or the day) before total war breaks out. There won't be multiple chapters for the same characters but anyone can add a chapter. For instance you can add a chapter about what Trey is doing right before if you wanted to. Same with anyone else. Lunos 03:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Also, if Trey were to report back to the North after Hasina's Quest with news of Deathbringer, his information would be greeted with uncaring. Ivan would be mad, but would convince Jon to dismiss Trey from his service, since I don't know what you were planning in regards to that so I thought I'd just let you know in case. Lunos 04:45, February 17, 2012 (UTC) My goal you're forgetting that we only have 20 pages difference (PS: i'll work on my gods later this week i don't forget it that is xD) Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 10:00, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Emerald Dragons How would you feel if there was another Emerald Dragon survivor? If that is OK, can you tell me how big they are? Toothless100 - Talk to me 11:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity I'm back now if you're still alive. Lunos 21:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Yes it is. Lunos 02:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Waaaaaaakeeeee uuuuuuuup. Lunos 21:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) We're back up I feel like we should write something together, just to get back into the swing of things. Thoughts? Lunos 18:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Augh, hey Z, I would head to Mibbit but I have to just go do something for a little bit. Will you be around in about an hour, hour and a half? Got some updates I want to share. Lunos 22:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm on mibbit now. Lunos 00:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I like the new logo, but I'm just going to change the background back to what it was as we need a custom theme to qualify for spotlight. Lunos 14:25, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit? Lunos 18:37, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'm on mibbit. Lunos 02:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Mibbit keeps exploding on me, but I need to go anyway. Ask your question on my talk page. Lunos 04:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC) 1. 461 2. Ten months, broken up into seasons: Autumn: Reussa, Lastleaf. First Winter: Casen. Long Winter: Caina, Frostfall. Spring: Firstleaf, Thoronose. First Summer: Florel. Long Summer: Sarne, Arthon. 3. Reussa: 34. Lastleaf: 39. Casen: 40. Caina: 54. Frostfall: 62. Firstleaf: 51. Thoronose: 34. Florel: 43. Sarne: 63. Athron: 41. 4. Six, per above. 5. Not really, unless it becomes necessary for something. 6. Courtesy of YAFNAG (Yet Another Fantasy Name Generator). Open to change though. Lunos 21:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) First question: I can make that happen. Second question: Korlath is going to align himself with anyone that will fight for him. For sure he wants dragons on his side. Lunos 04:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Mibbs? Lunos 00:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm back, if you're around. Lunos 03:15, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Trey Lunos said you wanted to talk to me about Trey, or something? If it has something to do with The Children of Death, knowing soon would help, so I can continue with the story, but if you're busy I'll understand. I can sidequest a bit with Call Of The Wild, and I have just got Dragon Quest 8 and Final Fantasy 12 for PS2, so I have plenty of ways to stay occupied :) Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:41, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Naturally, I have very sinister plans concerning the ending of the Children of Death; it's all mapped out already, and I don't want to give away spoilers. I guess you'll have to wait and see. Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello again. Obviously, the end to Children of Death and now the start of The Prisoner of Death are up. I don't want to give spoilers here if possible, but when Trey returns from Xenox with Titanus he could enter the story and join in the rescue attempt, and afterwards be a major part in the story (and possibly the next sequel). Also, there is a somewhat-epic-ish death for one ally in the next story. I'm not expecting you to want Trey to take the part, and I have another character prepared, but let me know if I'm wrong :) (however, there is no resurrection this time) Toothless100 - Talk to me 20:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Return to Activity Could you let me know when that might be? I know that Toothless needs to know and I do for Family Matters as well. Lunos 04:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC)